For Your Eyes Only
by PottersChick7
Summary: Booth has been recalled to sniper duty and receives a package from Brennan labeled "For Your Eyes Only". Takes place about 10 years after the current season and has B/B in an established relationship. No spoilers.


**A/N: This is supposed to be a fluffier, lighter story than **_**The Pain in His Heart.**_** There are a few things assumed here. One, Booth has been recalled to active duty as a sniper. I don't know if this is actually possible because I don't know if they ever said whether or not he was officially discharged, but I'm gonna go with it. Two, this is about ten years after the current season of Bones. Three, Booth and Bones have been happily married for the last four years and dated for two before that. And four, because I love Zach, he is (for the reason of your choosing) no longer in the nuthouse but not working full time at the Jeffersonian. Happy reading!**

**-----**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, that is not how the 100****th**** episode would have turned out.**

-----

-----

"Mail's here!" Sergeant Miller called out to the other men in the barracks. As all the men leapt off their beds he started calling out names as he pulled out packages, which had already been placed in alphabetical order. There were the usual small packages and letters until he came to the one marked Booth, Seeley.

"Hey Dad!" he yelled. "You've got a big one!"

Seeley Booth was far and away the oldest of the men being in his late forties, but he could also take all of them out, practically on his own. They started calling him 'Dad' because of that, and because he had a son, Parker, who was nearly the same age as the youngest of the men. Aside from that, the others didn't know much about him. He was a crack shot as a sniper, the reason he was called back to duty, and he was married, shown by the platinum band on his left hand. His wife was not the mother of his son, and that was all he would say on the subject.

///

Bones had sent him a package. For the past nearly six months he had been away from home, it was mostly letters, except for his birthday when she sent him some funny socks, so he wondered what she had sent. He grabbed the knife from his kit and sliced open the box, unaware that some of the men were watching.

It was her new book, the cover art featuring a file with the words 'For Your Eyes Only' stamped in red.

"Hey, mine doesn't look like that," Michelson said, holding up another copy of the book that his mother had sent, but the stamp on the file merely said 'Classified'. "You read them too? I gotta say they've only gotten better since Kathy and Andy got married, if you know what I mean," he leered. Booth made a face; the books _had_ gotten steamier since he and Bones got together. "So what's so special about your copy?"

"I don't know yet." He opened the book to see the dedication ('To my wonderful husband and son') and saw Bones' handwriting beneath it.

_Seeley,_

_This is a special edition I had my publisher make for you. It is 'for your eyes only'._

_Bones_

He quickly flipped through to see if he could spot any immediate differences. He noticed that her picture wasn't on the back like it normally was, so he looked to the inside flap.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"What is it?" Michelson asked, looking over the older man's shoulder. "What the-"

By this time a group had gathered around Seeley's cot.

"What's going on?" Private Kinsey asked.

"Booth got a copy of Temperance Brennan's new book and it has naughty pictures!"

"That's Temperance Brennan-_Booth_ so stop ogling her before I have to prove I can still beat all of you. And, I'm more concerned with this picture." He held up the book to show that while some of them were 'naughty pictures' (which he did his best to cover), there was also a clearly more recent shot of her profile in a slip with a prominent belly and the caption "It's a girl!"

"You're married to Temperance Brennan!" was the general outcry from the men.

"Check the older books, she dedicated them to me too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Michelson darted to his collection of books under his bunk and started looking at the dedications.

He took the book with him to make sure none of the boys tried to drool over his wife and made his way over to the computer terminal. The quality wasn't ideal, but he wanted to talk to her face to face.

It took nearly fifteen minutes for the video call system to start up, but with their state-of-the-art equipment, he connected quickly to the Jeffersonian. He called Angela's office, knowing that Bones could be anywhere and that the artist would be able to connect him.

"Booth!" she cried when his image popped up. "I take it your package arrived today? If I do say so myself, those pictures I took of Bren were fab-u-lous." She grinned. "She's on the platform, do you want me to patch you through or have her come in here?"

"Have her head to your office, but I'm gonna want to say hello to everyone else as well."

"Ok, just a sec." She moved out of the screenshot and he heard her yelling. "Sweetie! You've got a video call in my office!"

There was some other background noise that he couldn't identify. He could, however, hear the other men trying to sneak up to watch the conversation.

"Hey, guys, you can say hi in a few minutes, but can I talk to my wife alone for a second? Thanks." They backed off but he knew they would be back. He turned back to the computer as he heard his wife's voice.

"Ange, who is calling me that I couldn't just take it on the platform? You know I don't like taking those stairs more than I have to when I can't see my feet."

"Sweetie, just come on into my office, I promise you'll want to talk."

"Ange - "

"Hey Bones," Booth broke in with a smile on his face. Her stomach was even larger than it had been in the photo she had sent. She even had a maternity style lab coat.

"Seeley!" she cried. "You got my package?"

"Clearly. So it's really a girl?" He felt like his face was going to split his grin was so big. He hadn't been able to talk to her face to face in a few months with the time difference and storms that kept knocking out their receivers.

"Two actually. The gynecologist confirmed it was twins after I had had your book printed."

"Twins?" he gasped disbelievingly. "God I wish I could be there right now. When are you due?"

She smirked. "The day you're due home. Statistically though, twins are more likely to be born early, so they'll likely be ready to greet their Daddy when you get off the plane."

"Man, c'mon you promised," one of the guys whispered.

"Fine. Hey Bones, do you mind if the guys say hi? They call themselves fans of your books but they didn't recognize that they were dedicated to me."

"Seeley, not everyone checks the dedication every time a new book comes out to see if they are mentioned." He pouted as the other men laughed. "Go ahead and put them on."

"Hi Dr. Brennan!" the twenty or so men called.

"Hello boys," she said back. "Are you all watching over my husband? He likes to think he can do everything on his own."

"Bones!"

"Bren, who are you talking to--" Angela walked over to the monitor. "Hello there." She took a good look at the men crowded around the screen. "You ready to talk to the rest of the Squint Squad? You have perfect timing, Zach's here on a consultation."

"Are there any more hot girls? 'Cause _damn_." Booth couldn't tell who had said that, but he did glare at the group in general.

"That's _my_ wife and her married best friend so cut the crap; remember I may be old enough to be any of your fathers, but I can still beat you all."

"Booth, be nice," Hodgins said as he walked in. "When was the last time any of them saw a live woman?"

"Bug man!" he replied. "How's it going?"

"It's been pretty calm here, aside from having Zach play backup for dealing with three hormonal women."

"Wait, Bones, Ange, _and _Cam are pregnant? Did you-"

"No G-man, I didn't actually put anything in the water. The punch at the banquet, however…"

"Well then don't complain. Everyone, this is Dr. Jack Hodgins, resident bug and slime guy and Angela's husband."

"I heard Booth was video-calling." Cam was also visibly pregnant, though not nearly as much as Bones, who apparently had two months left but looked about to burst already.

"That is Dr. Cam Saroyan, call her Camille on pain of death only." Zach meanwhile had also come into the room to wave at Booth. "And this is Dr. Zach Addy, also a forensic anthropologist." The young doctor gave another quick wave before handing the results of some tests to Cam.

"Okay everyone, time to get back to work," Cam said. Bones started to struggle out of the chair. "Dr. Brennan, go ahead and stay in here for a bit. Rest your feet and talk to your husband."

Everyone gave a final wave and moved off-screen. Booth turned to the men behind him. "All right, you said hello so it's time for you to leave so I can talk to my wife _alone_."

**A/N: This is meant to just be a cute little story that I came up with the other day, however I may consider extending it if I get enough feedback :)**


End file.
